


to get high, we got to get low

by fairytalelights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelights/pseuds/fairytalelights
Summary: The point is reached most times at the end of a gaming video, a short, “Come on, now, concentrate”, a little, “Dan, sit down, end screen,” and Dan listens, reluctantly, still not letting go, still being loud and stubborn, and wearing a smirk when Phil turns the camera off.or, sometimes Dan just needs to let go and Phil knows exactly how to make him.





	to get high, we got to get low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonewiththewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththewhales/gifts).



> This was mostly inspired by Phil saying "sit down, end screen" to Dan at the end of the newest gaming video, a tiny, insignificant sentence, that should not have caused me to write this whole thing last night, but here we are.  
> None of this actually happened and all mistakes are my own.

Dan pushes and pushes, he teases and flirts and makes fun of Phil and Phil smiles at him and indulges and lets him, up to a certain point.

The point is reached most times at the end of a gaming video, a short, “Come on, now, concentrate”, a little, “Dan, sit down, end screen,” and Dan listens, reluctantly, still not letting go, still being _loud_ and stubborn, and wearing a smirk when Phil turns the camera off.

Dan's high-strung and his energy levels are through the roof after a gaming video, so sometimes Phil simply lets him cool off, goes to the living room and grabs his laptop, leaves Dan alone for a few hours, until he crawls into bed next to Phil later that night, at 2am, finally exhausted.

But sometimes, on days like today, Phil doesn't think that's what Dan needs.

 

“Go to the bedroom, strip, lie down. Be good,” Phil says calmly then, on days like today, always, _always_ waiting a few seconds, holding Dan's gaze, giving him a chance to get out. He almost never wants to.

Phil lets Dan go to the bedroom and then leaves him there to calm down for a bit, gives himself a moment to get into the right headspace for this.

He's never sure if he's less or more himself when they do this, when he takes the role that Dan needs from him right now, that comes to Phil sometimes as natural as breathing. When he thinks about their younger selves, he doesn't think there's a timeline in which they wouldn't have fallen into this, their _thing_ as Phil calls it, or their _healthy and consensual BDSM relationship, my therapist says you should call things by their name_ , as Dan calls it.

 

Phil makes a short stop at the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water and a few candy bars before he enters their bedroom.

Dan's on his back, spread out naked on the duvet, his entire long body on display, his cheeks already flushed slightly. He always looks fucked out before they even start. A rush of heat runs through Phil's body at his sight and he wonders, not for the first time, what wonderful thing he did in a past life to ever deserve him.

Dan's hands are folded neatly over his stomach, not touching himself.

 _Good boy_ , Phil thinks. He doesn't say it out loud, not yet. He always needs to be stern at the beginning, needs to push Dan until he's coming apart and only then he can put him back together again.

“Tell me your words, baby,” he says, watching Dan preen under the pet name.

“Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for good,” he answers obediently.

“Well done,” Phil praises softly, stroking Dan's cheek, before he slips back into his role.

“Now, I want you to make yourself come.”

Dan's hands immediately go to his cock, before Phil chuckles softly. “No. Without your hands.”

Dan looks confused for a moment, his pupils blown out already and Phil knows he's gonna put him under today, maybe even after the first orgasm already. Dan always goes so easily, just needs a few stern commands and he's there.

Slowly, Dan rolls over onto his stomach, starting to rut against the sheets. He stops after the first few thrusts, whimpering a bit, and looks up at Phil, as if to make sure that this is actually what he's supposed to do. Phil nods, just slightly and that's all the approval Dan needs before he starts to rub against the sheets in earnest.

Dan's hands have automatically gone behind his back, holding them there even though Phil hasn't explicitly told him to. He likes that Dan just knows to do things Phil expects of him without being told by now. He deserves to be praised for that, but it's not that part of the evening yet. That's gonna come later.

For now, Phil just says, “Come on, Dan, you can do better,” in a firm voice and Dan listens, moaning and whimpering and making all kinds of noises that go straight to Phil's cock. He's straining against his jeans by now, but he doesn't take them off yet. They both like it when Phil's dressed at first. “It makes you seem more powerful,” Dan had said with a teasing voice once, but in a way that Phil knew he actually meant it.

 

“Please,” Dan starts to beg. “Please, please, can I..” he trails off in a moan, dragging it out so long that Phil would think it's for show if he didn't know that Dan was absolutely incapable of acting during sex.

“Not yet,” Phil just says. He's waiting for something. “But that doesn't mean you can slow down.”

Dan looks absolutely wrecked by now, just from rutting against the sheets, from putting on a show.

On Phil's command he resumes his actions, his noises sounding increasingly more pitiful by now.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Dan finally moans out. “Daddy, please let me come.”

 _There it is._ Phil smirks to himself. Dan always needs a little time to let go enough to lose his inhibitions, even after the hundreds of times they've done this already.

“Of course, baby. Since you've asked so nicely.” Phil trails his fingers over Dan's back while he says it, the first time he's touched him tonight. Dan comes with a shout, pressing his face down into the pillow so it gets slightly muffled, coming all over the duvet, his cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

“No hiding, I want to hear you,” Phil says firmly, pulling Dan's head up by the hairs on his neck. Not hard enough actually hurt him, but not trying to be gentle either.

Phil turns Dan around onto his back again, Dan's gaze already glassy, tears gathering in his eyes, his mouth slightly open and his lips bitten red. Phil hasn't even kissed him yet. He leans forward just slightly, softly dragging his tongue over Dan's lips before actually pressing their lips together, softly, gently, a reassurance that they both need in the middle of a scene sometimes.

Dan's murmuring something into the kiss and only after a while Phil realizes that it's, “Daddy, Daddy,” over and over again.

“You're gonna give me two more orgasms today, aren't you, baby,” Phil whispers after he's let Dan recover for a moment. Dan's breathing picks up again after that, his eyes wide, but he nods obediently. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. I know you can do it. I'm gonna open you up nice and slow now, take you apart slowly on my fingers until you cry and then you can come, before you take Daddy's cock. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Dan whimpers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Phil trails his fingers down his tummy, brushing his cock, already half-hard again.

“What's your colour, baby?” Phil asks, just to make sure this isn't too much, overwhelming Dan already.

“Green, so green, please,” he mumbles. “Wanna have your fingers, Daddy,” he whines then, causing Phil to smack his hand against his ass once, hard. Dan moves into the touch instead of away from it, causing Phil to chuckle a bit at his eagerness for a spanking, but that's not what he has planned for tonight. That's gonna have to wait for some other time.

“Patience, baby,” he promises. “Wanna be tied up while I finger you? Would that help not to touch yourself?”

“Yes,” Dan sighs, in something akin to relief. Phil curses himself silently, for not doing this earlier. Dan sometimes needs tying up like other people need air, needs to lose complete control before he can really hand it over to Phil.

He takes one of their silk scarves out of the box under the bed and kisses Dan's wrists softly before binding them together in front of his chest.

Finally, Phil takes his clothes off as well, deciding it's time.

“Spread your legs and pull your knees up, baby,” he orders and Dan obeys beautifully, looking down at Phil so open and vulnerable that it makes Phil overflow with an equal mix of lust and love. Phil is gonna keep him forever.

He lubes a few fingers up, and slowly starts to open Dan up, taking his time. The first orgasm was for Dan to let his energy out, to let go. This one is meant to take time, to make Dan come undone.

Phil curls his fingers up and Dan lets out a strangled cry while arching off the back, trying to articulate the word “Daddy” in his moan somewhere. He fucks Dan slowly on three fingers, making sure to reach his prostate every time, leaving Dan panting and, after a while, crying softly, begging to come.

It's getting harder and harder for Phil to ignore how much he himself needs to come, but his priority tonight, and always, is taking care of Dan first, making sure Dan gets what he needs.

“You can come baby, but you'll have to do it untouched,” Phil says, knowing that Dan can do it, has done it before. “Come on, Daddy is fucking you so well with his fingers, isn't he? Bet you can come now, baby, can't you? Come for Daddy, darling.”

It takes a few more thrusts and desperate whines from Dan, but finally he is coming, shooting all over his stomach and his thighs, looking exhausted and lovely and like all of Phil's dreams come true.

“Daddy's gonna fuck you now, okay baby?” Phil asks softly. He used to be afraid to push Dan so soon again after an orgasm but Dan loves this, loves being used by his Daddy, and who is Phil to deny him anything. As expected, Dan only starts whining and nodding, and he hasn't stopped crying yet, but Phil knows by now that it's the good kind of crying, the kind that means Dan is overwhelmed and satisfied and good.

He finally enters Dan in one smooth thrust, giving him a few seconds to adjust before moving. Dan's tight and hot around him as always, and the pleasure is so much that Phil almost whites out.

He goes slowly at first, giving Dan a chance to recover and grow hard again after his two orgasms, touching Dan's cock the whole time and whispering, “Good boy, taking your Daddy's cock so well, love you so much,” into his ear softly, knowing he needs to be sweet and gentle with Dan now.

Dan responds beautifully, making soft noises and begging, not with words anymore, but with his hands struggling against his ties and loud whimpers.

After a while Phil begins to thrust harder, holding onto Dan's hips, pressing him down and pulling him closer at the same time. By now, he really needs to come, but he knows that Dan still needs more, so Phil does what he always does: He gives him what he needs.

“Faster,” he makes out of Dan's noises, and it's always _faster, harder, more_ at this point, so Phil happily gives him what he wants.

“Doing so good. My best boy,” he finally says, when he comes with one final trust, Dan sighing happily, as if making Phil come is the only thing he still needed. It probably is.

“Haven't forgotten about your last orgasm, though, baby,” Phil says softly as he pulls out, causing a whine from Dan.

He takes Dan's cock in his hand, pulling hard a few times, before bending down and licking a stripe up his length. That's all it takes before Dan is coming one final time, almost dry, his cock just dropping out a few little drops.

Dan's shaking from overstimulation and exhaustion but he's also grinning dopily up at Phil and he knows that Dan is gonna go to sleep early tonight and wake up tomorrow sore but satisfied and that's all Phil needs.

 

Afterwards, Phil lets them take their time to recover, but makes sure Dan doesn't fall asleep yet, before he leads him to the bathroom. Sometimes he wishes Dan was smaller so he could actually carry him, but he settles for holding his boy up and getting him into a tub with warm water and bubbles, feeding him snacks and making him drink water.

Dan's quiet as always during aftercare, but smiling and cuddly, so Phil knows he's done things right.

In the morning, Dan will tell him, shyly but firmly, that he liked it, which parts he wants to do again sometimes, what he wants to change. Sometimes, Dan gets almost clinical in his analysis of their sex life, his perfectionist side taking over again. Phil will smile at him and laugh a little, but take him very seriously always, and love him just a tiny bit more.

But tonight, Phil lets Dan be quiet and calm, and marvels at the privilege of getting to take care of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Private Show" by Little Mix.  
> (I'm here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likefairytale) and on [Tumblr](https://lookslikefairytale.tumblr.com), if you wanna say hi.)


End file.
